The subject matter disclosed herein relates to task planning and manipulation of objects by a robot
Various entities may employ robots or other autonomously controlled devices in various environments for the performance of tasks in the respective environment. For example, such devices may be employed to move or deliver items within the environment, to sort items for future use, to clean or inspect portions of the environment, to operate instrumentation or equipment within the environment, or to assist humans in the environment with various tasks. Many of these tasks require some form of robotic manipulation of items in the vicinity of the robot as part of the task.
However, various challenges exist with respect to the use of mobile robots capable of manipulating objects in their environment. For example, uncertainty with respect to the environment and/or instrumentation may pose a challenge. This may be particularly true in environments where humans are also present and may move objects relevant to a task or may otherwise present a disruption to the navigation of the robot with respect to the task. In particular, in contrast to certain manufacturing settings where the robot base may be stationary and the manipulator and manipulated objects are in consistent and knowable locations, in settings where people are present and where the robot itself moves between locations, it may be difficult to pre-plan the movements necessary of the robot and manipulator to perform a task.